Moving On
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: His Sammy didn't need him anymore... PreSeries. Implied wincest.


**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester. It's the sad, sad truth… but writing fanfictions and playing with the boys for a little while cheers me up!

**Title**: Moving On

**Status**: One Shot/Complete

**Setting**: Pre-Series. Stanford. Sam's 20 and Dean's 24.

**Summary**: His Sammy didn't need him anymore…

**Author's Note**: It's short, I'm sorry. x3

**Warnings**: Wincest, if you squint.

-.-.-.-

Dean looked over at John for a moment as he sat on the couch in yet another beat-to-hell motel room. The oldest Winchester was currently sleeping in one of the moth-eaten beds, worn out from their day of hunting the wendigo that had been terrorizing the patch of woods near the town they were currently in. Dean, on the other hand, was watching TV. Well, okay, not really. He was worried. Thinking. He wasn't sure what to do. What was he supposed to do?

Sighing, Dean grabbed his cell phone, replaying the message that Sam had left him that morning.

_"Dean, um…it's Sam. Well, you knew that already. At least, I hope you did…" _Dean was torn between amusement at Sam's awkwardness at finally calling him after being gone for nearly a year and a half and heartbreak at hearing the tears in his brother's voice. Sam sounded so upset… _"I know we haven't talked in a while, and I'm sorry for that, Dean. I am. I hope you're happy. I was. I found a girl, started dating her…She's amazing, Dean…But apparently I wasn't amazing enough for her." _There was a long pause and, for only Dean's trained ears to hear, Sam sniffled softly, taking in a deep breath. _"We had a fight, Dean. She broke up with me. I just…I don't know what to do, man. I need her. She helped fill that hole, you know? At least partly. She reminds me a lot of you, actually and I just…I'm alone now. I know, I know, it's my fault. But…"_ There came another sigh from Sam's end before he sniffled once more. _"Forget it."_ The message ended right there, and Dean felt a tug on his heartstrings.

Yeah, Dean head listened to that message about a twenty times or so throughout the day, but he couldn't figure out what to do. Sammy needed him. But John… what would John do if Dean just left like that? And for Sam! Those two weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment…

"But I can't just abandon him like that…" Dean whispered softly to himself. He then let out a low chuckle, though he wasn't amused in the least bit. "What am I talking about. _He_ abandoned _me_! He left, without thinking about how I felt about the whole situation… He left me with nothing. It was always me and him against the world… And then he left. But… God damn, Dean. This is _Sammy_. _Your_ Sammy. You can't just ignore him like that. Not when he's hurting so badly…" Dean shook his head, glancing at John once more. "Though it serves him right for…" For what? Dating? Being happy? Dean couldn't really hold that against him, could he?

Sighing, Dean stood up from the couch and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the desk, scribbling a quick note to his father about having to go do something, and that he'd call and let John know when he was done. Then they could meet up again and continue the father-son ass kicking charade John seemed so hell bent on since Sam had left. For now, Dean needed to check up on Sammy. He needed to make sure he was alright. Of course, he didn't include that part in the note. John would've been _pissed_.

Giving his father one last look, Dean grabbed his things and his car keys, quietly heading out the door. As he looked over at the impala, he smiled slightly. At least some things never changed.

-.-.-.-

"Sam, you have a call," Jess called out the next day as she walked into the kitchen, where Sam was making himself a sandwich. The Winchester nodded, putting down the butter knife before his cell phone went silent, and then a different ring reached his ears. Jess raised her eyebrows and decided to rephrase her sentence. "Sam, you have a message."

Sam smiled lightly and nodded, walking over to Jess and pulling her into a kiss. He couldn't believe he had been so worked up the day before. Couples have fights. They say things they don't mean. And then they get back together and kiss and make up and what not. That's just how things went. He couldn't believe he called Dean while he was in tears. His brother was never going to let him live that one down.

Jess smiled against her boyfriend's lips, before pulling away slightly, so she could look into his eyes. "Well, aren't you going to listen to it?"

"I'm sure it can wait. I'd rather stay here with you for the time being," he said, wrapping his arms more tightly around her waist. He never wanted to let go. Never again. Jess was perfect. He couldn't believe he had almost lost her. Well, Sam would never make that mistake again. She was his. She would always be his.

"It could be important, though," Jess pointed out. "You go check your message and I'll finish making your sandwich, okay?" Sam just rolled his eyes and nodded, before giving her a peck on the cheek and heading out of the kitchen. "Just don't take too long, or I might eat your snack."

Sam allowed himself a small chuckle and grabbed his cell phone from the side table. He fumbled with his cell a bit, pressing the right buttons to get what he wanted, and then put the phone to his ear, listening.

_"Hey, Sammy, it's me." _Sam allowed himself a small smile at Dean's familiar voice. He hadn't heard it for over a year. He had almost forgotten what it sounded like. Almost._ "I got your message yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner…But I'm on my way now. Dad's not going to be too happy that I just left him like that, but…oh well. He'll survive. Right now I…"_ Dean didn't have to say it. Sam knew what he meant. Right now John didn't matter. Right now Dean was more worried about him. _"Well, anyway, I should be there soon…See you in a bit, Sam."_

Sam looked down at his phone as the message ended, and debated whether or not to call his brother back. Yeah, sure, it'd be nice to see Dean again. It really would. But Jess was back. Sam was okay. Dean didn't need to come. Sighing to himself, Sam called Dean back, waiting as he listened to the ringing.

_"Sam?"_

"Hey, Dean. Um… everything's okay now."

There was a pause for a moment, before Dean replied. _"You got back with your girl?"_

Sam smiled slightly and looked over at the kitchen, where Jess was waving the finished sandwich back and forth threateningly, before slowly lifting it to her mouth. Sam chuckled, pointing a finger at her in a 'don't you dare' kind of way. She just laughed and set it back down on the plate, crossing her arms. "Yeah, I did. We're okay now. We worked everything out."

_"So… you don't need me to come…"_

"I'm sorry about that message, Dean. It was stupid. I shouldn't have called you."

_"No, no, it's okay. I'm glad you did. I mean… we…Well…I…"_

Smiling sadly, Sam nodded, even though Dean couldn't see it. "I missed you too, Dean."

A noise could be heard on the other end; Dean clearing his throat. He hadn't changed, apparently. Chick flick moments were still off limits. _"Well…alright. Be good to your girlfriend, Sam. She has to be a saint to put up with your girly antics. Just…don't hesitate to call again, alright?"_

"Yeah, okay," Sam said softly, though he knew that it was probably going to be a while before he talked to Dean again. If he didn't talk to his brother, everything hurt less. Talking to Dean was a reminder of what he couldn't have anymore. John wouldn't allow it. His family wasn't his family anymore. That's just the way it was.

_"Bye, Sam."_ Then there came a click from the other end.

Sam set his cell phone down and looked over at Jess, who was tapping her foot against the floor, her arms still crossed; though the smile that lingered on her lips told Sam that she wasn't serious. He smiled softly. She wasn't Dean, but she was close.

-.-.-.-

Dean sighed as he hung up his cell, setting it in the passenger seat beside him. He looked over at the apartment building that he had pulled up to not five minutes before. No, Sam didn't know he had the address. Dean had found out from a couple of Sam's friends when he had come to check up on the youngest Winchester last.

Now it seemed like a burden.

As Dean looked up at the window that shone light into Sam's apartment, he saw the fuzzy outlines of a sasquatch male and petite female. Sam and his girlfriend. He watched them for a moment, and allowed a sad smile to linger upon his lips, before he started his car back up again. Sam was happy. Dean couldn't take that away from him. He hated that someone else had taken his place, but was glad that Sam had found a way to move on. At least someone in the family had.

As Dean pulled out of the parking lot, he only had one thing on his mind: Sam didn't need him anymore. He had that _girl_. That's just the way it was. His Sam, _his_ Sammy, didn't need him anymore…


End file.
